


Prompt #27 (90-Prompt Challenge)

by GlitterBombLove



Series: Prompts - 90 Challenge [27]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Flash Fiction, Prompt Fic, Romance, Vignette, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28766724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterBombLove/pseuds/GlitterBombLove
Summary: Prompt #27January 14, 2021Genre: Fantasy / Witches / RomancePrompt Idea: "My Granny always planted those, she said they'd keep witches away."Source: RubyRumsey.Com
Series: Prompts - 90 Challenge [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052597





	Prompt #27 (90-Prompt Challenge)

"My Granny always planted those, she says they keep witches away," Roland said to Lucinda. He looked apologetic and Lucinda smiled as she waded through a thick patch of yellow dill blossoms in the front yard. Waist-high dill plants, lavender and other blooms surrounded the stately Victorian house.

"Is she superstitious?" Lucinda asked. Roland always struck her as so practical. She assumed his relatives would be exactly like him - crisp and grounded. 

"Yes she is," Roland said. "Whatever knick-knack you can think of to ward off evil, she owns. Her house is cluttered with them. Just look at it as an old lady's eccentric hobby."

"A supernatural hoarder?" 

"Exactly," he laughed. "Please don't hold it against me."

Not on your life, she thought. They had been dating for three months now and everything about him seemed so perfect. He ticked all the right boxes. Smart. Handsome. Funny. Kind. Rich. Ambitious. Checkmark all the above. When he suggested she meet his grandmother, she was so pleased. It meant things were getting serious for him too. His relative could have been a lunatic as far as she was concerned and Lucinda would be unfazed. Nothing could scare her away from Roland.

Roland winked at her and led her on a stone walkway and up the porch steps. He waited for her to climb the stairs before he pressed the doorbell. They stood before ornate carved door with intricate stained glass. He rang several times, but no one answered. Finally he gestured to the wicker seating at one shaded end of the porch and they settled down there.

"Grandma might be running late from her appointment," he shrugged. "We should wait for her to return. She should be here soon."

"It's so peaceful here. I don't mind," Lucinda said. Trees rustled and bees buzzed from flower to flower. Although the scent from the flowers was getting overpowering.

"How are you feeling?" He looked at her intently. "Do you feel okay?"

"Why, do you ask?" She sniffed. Her nose was running a bit and her throat felt a little itchy. She was having a reaction.


End file.
